


The Sound the Wind Makes

by moorakami



Series: The Storm [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, OC ain't taking any of Sasuke's shit, OC is a nature junkie, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strangers to Lovers, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, growing relationship, probs gonna get OOC because when is Sasuke his emo self in a Sasuke/OC fic...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorakami/pseuds/moorakami
Summary: And then there were the blood red eyes, spinning dangerously against the darkness of the forest. She knew what they could do, the pain they could bring her. She never really had cause to fear them or the man that wielded them, but now... now as Sasuke stared at her with such unbridledhatredshe wasn't so sure she knew anything at all.





	The Sound the Wind Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Just... expect a lot of shit to go down lmao...

#####  Who Has Seen the Wind? 

BY CHRISTINA ROSSETTI

> _Who has seen the wind?_  
>  Neither I nor you:  
>  But when the leaves hang trembling,  
>  The wind is passing through. 
> 
> _Who has seen the wind?_  
>  Neither you nor I:  
>  But when the trees bow down their heads,  
>  The wind is passing by. 


End file.
